All Seeing Eye Investigations
by Jehuty41
Summary: A group of supernatural investigators solves crimes within The City. As they do so they discover that a dark force underlies all the suffering brought by these crimes.
1. Chapter 1

It was another sun-bleached day in the city, in the city's blue-collar district there was an apartment building. The building was shoddily built and poorly constructed. The floorboards of the buildings constantly groaned regardless of what stood on it. The building was constantly shaking because of the metro rail that was built right next to it. In this apartment complex there was a door. It was a milky glass door with a pyramid and eye. Inscribed above the eye where the words ", All-Seeing Eye investigations." The door led into the cramped office that Lily Chow has reluctantly begun to call a bedroom. As she quickly slept peacefully her mind hosting the most wonderful dream. It during the dream that she heard the loud whirring of a printer. Turning on a computer that had become obsolete around the time the first cells had crawled out of the primordial cauldron of life.

Lily guessed ", Is something going on"

"Nothing I'm just printing some pamphlets out," Baku murmured back.

Baku continued, turning away from the computer screen to look at Lily ", You can go back to sleep you know"

"Nope, I'm too rested to fall back asleep," She replied trying her damndest to stretch the knots out of her back ", So what are you trying to do again?"

", I told you I'm printing out some advertising materials for my dojo, the place is going through financial troubles again so I thought I could try doing some advertising to help boost business"

"Well if you want, I can take some of those flyers and post em at the metro station," Lily suggested pointing her thumb in the general direction of the station.

"You sure?" Baku asked ", What if someone in the streets recognizes you"

"If that happens, I'll just go on the run again, they couldn't catch me then they can't catch me now," Lily shrugged

To accentuate this point Lily spoke the name Hans three times. Magic caused the air to sizzle, and from under the desk Hans emerged. Baku simply stared at the hairy beast man. He still hadn't gotten used to that.

"There's no need to worry Baku as long as I stand the girl will be fine," Hans soothed, his voice reverberating throughout the office.

"Fine go takes these," Baku acquiesced grabbing a handful of flyers from the nearby pile.

"I'll be right back," Lily grinned waving goodbye.

Lily walked down the worn and wet brick stairs leading down to the streets of the city. Hans followed closely behind doing his best to remain inconspicuous. It was still early in the morning and the heart blood of the city had yet to start beating and most of its denizens where asleep. There was a special few that had for some reason or another had found themselves on the sidewalks of the city, they saw Hans and Lily cross the street but they weren't overcome with fear or confusion as justified but instead saw what they wanted to see, a father crossing the street with his daughter. The vision being the work of the mist the force that kept everyone from seeing the things that go bump in the night. So, they tranquilly walked to the metro station. When they arrived Lily and Hans got to work.

"Where do you think is the best place for these flyers?" Lily asked Hans

"Hmm, a spot in the room that draws the eye would be best," Hans replied slowly annunciating each word.

"That place would be best," He continued pointing to a spot on the wall that was facing one of the metro entrances.

While the two commenced their task, Baku was working at the computer furiously typing away at his cellphone.

He messaged to his fixer Tlaloc ", You have any bounties for me"

", One, but the bounty isn't that large, and you wouldn't want to hunt the target"

"Try me," Baku countered

", It's a beat cop that works in millers square that goes by the name of Enkidu, but from what I heard she ain't on the take, so she isn't really the kind of person you hunt"

Baku began to type a reply; however, he was interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell. Baku stood at attention and quickly ran towards the door. He opened it hoping that it would be someone with a job or a case, preferably someone with gobs of money. Instead he was met with a small silhouette darting behind a corner. Baku picked up the note and it read ", PLEASE HELP US. WE ARE IN DANGER. SHARKS IN MILLER'S SQUARE."

By now Lily and Hans had completed their errand and stumbled upon Baku his worry carving a deep furrow into his brow.

"What's eating you up," Lily asked tilting her head to try and read the note.

"We need to go to Miller's Square," Baku declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Enkidu had broken the detective golden rule "Don't get overly attached to the case". She stared at the room where Sam had taken his life. The body had already been removed but the state of the room said it all. A chair lay on the ground beneath a hanging chord. As she ruminated on this, waves of feral anger washed over her, the plants on her hand started to grow uncontrollably, and a feral scream scratched at the insides of her throat desperate to be free, she was certain she knew who was behind this. It wasn't right, that she was the only in this god-forsaken district that could be bothered to investigate this suicide, to investigate the causes behind it.

"Jesus," a faltering voice called out.

Enkidu turned to see a young girl and in a spiked leather jacket and a man in a fur collared coat stared at the scene before them.

"What are you doing here?" Enkidu asked.

The man pushed the kid back and replied ", We're Private investigators, my name's Baku and she's Lily"

"So, are you 'awake'?" Baku asked, pointing at the green thorny patches on Enkidu's body.

"You can see too?" she asked as she reexamined the pair the realization slowly dawning on her that they weren't normal people.

"That aside, could you give us some background on the victim," Baku gestured to the chair and the puddle it lay in.

", A flower shop owner he fell in deep with the mob and when he couldn't pay his dues, and well you could see where he ended up,"

Enkidu informed sourly recalling the downward spiral that had led to this

"So, he was driven to suicide by the debt?" Baku asked closely inspecting the room.

"No, I don't think that he was the type to kill himself," I think that he was killed by the mob enforcers around here.

"Wouldn't that be fairly obvious after the autopsy," Lily asked, perplexed by the idea.

"Think of the cops you saw when you walked in, What where they doing?" Enkidu explained ", Searching for hints of foul play, please they're just waiting for the public outcry to die down so they can stop investigating the case"

"But what's with the puddle?" Lily inquired squatting down touching the water with her fingers and tasting it.

"Tastes like salt water," She observed.

"Lily, I'm starting to believe that the note was being literal when they said that they're where sharks in millers square," Baku said examining the room. Suddenly his features shifted becoming monstrous in nature ", There's something else, I can't feel a spirit within the room normally when someone dies I can feel a lingering presence, but here I feel nothing" He disclosed.

"But he's dead, the police here may be crooked, but it was Sam's wife Linda was the one who called us onto the scene," Enkidu countered.

"The world is a strange place Detective, would a mob enforcer who dabbles in the occult really be that out of place," Enkidu prompted.

"Thank you for your time miss Enkidu," Baku politely declared moving to the back-door exit.

"You're welcome," Enkidu replied.

The duo made their way to LaZeR HoT Pizza which just so happened to be across the street, the store was situated right across from street from the shop that they had just been a bright neon light piercing through the light drizzle that was pouring down. Next to it a boarded up flower shop named Los Ramos stood a panicked set of eyes occasionally peeking through the second story blinds of the building. Baku walked towards the building, Lily diligently following close behind. Opening the door, Baku walked in and greeted the owner ", Hi, are you Michael Bryant?"

", Why yes would you like a pizza?"

", No, we actually came here to ask you if you knew of any loan sharks in the neighborhood"

"Now where did you hear a nasty rumor like that," He asked as he kneaded the dough for a new pizza. He seemed to be genuinely shocked by the matter. Baku's hunting sense felt that something was tampering with the pizza chef's disposition.

"Then do you know who sent this?" Baku inquired lifting the card they had received earlier that day.

Unnoticed by Baku and Michael a child stood by, watching the conversation between his brother and unfold. Lily took notice however, walking over to the booth seat where the boy sat nervously eating a gooey slice of pizza.

"Where you the one who sent that note to us," Lily asked, sitting down in the seat.

"Maybe," He tentatively replied staring at the pizza to try and throw off his interrogator

", What's your name"

"It's Willie," He replied

"Willie look at me we want to help you but if we want to help you and your brother, we need to know everything that's going on here," Lily reasoned.

", Okay I was the one who left you the note"

"Ever since Honey lip convinced my brother to accept a loan from him nothings been right, he can't keep up with the payments and their bruisers are always badgering him to pay up, I tried to help him I sold some of my rare comic books to those pawnbrokers but my brother wouldn't take the money and we didn't have enough money to give the books to the pawnbrokers they told him to get another loan from that man," He admitted.

", Which pawnbroker shop did sell your comics to?" Lily asked leaning closer to better hear his answer.

Willie looked over to his brother who had begun arguing with Baku growing louder with each word spoken, then he leaned over and whispered ", Last chance pawnbrokers, they're the ones who directed him back to Honey lip"

"Thank you," Lily replied.

"Get out of this shop," Willie's brother screamed the argument with Baku having reached its crescendo.

"Come on Lily let's go," Baku called motioning for her to follow.

"Please tell me you got something while we were in there," he sighed as he stepped back onto the streets where the atmosphere had become 90% water. The rain was coming down hard and it had put an even larger hamper on things than before.

Lily started towards second chance pawnbrokers ", Yeah I talked with that little kid he told me that the guys that run Second Chance Pawnbrokers where in cahoots with this guy called Honey Lip."

"What happened with Michael," She shot back

Lily walked to the pawnbrokers building, a sense of apprehension bubbling up within her. She was torn between a sense of gratefulness for the shop being nearby. Meanwhile from the counter of LaZeR HoT Pizza Michael dialed a phone number and somewhere nearby Honey lip picked up the receiver.

Meanwhile our duo had entered the pawnshop, leaving a large puddle on the delicate hardwood floor. As soon as they stepped into the store a strong incense hit their nose.

"Hello, Anyone here?" Baku asked looking around the shop to find the owners. In that instant the backdoor of the building disgorged two men, one a stout and fat fellow, and the other a thin sinewy man of average height.

"I'm Dwight," One spoke, "I'm Lyle," the other followed.

"What can we do for you," They spoke in unison

", Do you know anyone by the name of Honey lip"

They heard the name and didn't skip a beat "Please kind sir," One spoke. "We're simple folk," the other continued "we don't get involved with such violent actors," they finished in unison.

"But while we have you perhaps, we could interest you in our services," The tall and wiry one offered.

"You both look like you could use the money," The other observed.

And to Baku and Lily's confusion Baku replied ", Yes actually, what do you think this Nun chuck would fetch."

"Well let's see," The brothers spoke in unison leading Baku by the nose to the table where they kept all their inspecting equipment. Lily followed, all too trusting of the brothers, suddenly she heard Hans' voice echoing through her mind

", Don't trust them! Their buying time for themselves!" Lily began to cry his name but her calls for help where stifled by Lyle, who dealt her a blow to the back of the head. Lyle moved to eliminate Baku, but the rift of the Chimera was faster, his head jerked violently perfectly dodging the club that was flying towards his head. Baku twisted grabbing the arm of his attacker and slamming him into his fat affable brother.

"Come on kid, get up," Baku muttered, helping Lily back to her feet.

"Hans, Hans, Hans," She choked as she worked her way back up onto her feet.

Suddenly, Hans appeared on the scene bursting out from the backroom.

"Lily are you okay?" He asked rushing to the small girl's side holding her steady.

"Yes, I'm fine," She murmured, softly rubbing the back of her head. As she began to recover, the door burst open, three men walked into the room. Hans moved to encase the girl in his body and Baku hardened his skin and dove for cover.

Enkidu had watched the duo enter the workshop curious about the duo. She waited, worriedly watching the pawnbroker's shop from afar. At first, she thought that they would be in and out. After the first 5 minutes she felt a little worried but thought nothing of it they were just taking their time. At the ten-minute mark, I got increasingly worried. Dread completely took hold of her when three armed thugs stormed into the pawnshop. Started running picking up a burst of speed as the crackle of gunshots rang out from the shop, Enkidu summoned a preternatural strength from within her body, bringing memories that where not her own bubbling to the surface of her mind. Then with the strength rivaling that of a world class body builder. Enkidu tore the door of its hinges giving a guttural war cry. All of the thugs turned to see the wild woman before them, and as they lifted their Tommy Guns to fire on the detective, she moved the door to blocking out her body. This proved to be a critical mistake as Hans and Baku rushed their attackers. Then when the dry clicking of empty magazines filled the air Enkidu took the door and using her vine whips and her preternatural strength slammed the door into the one mobster not caught up in clash with Baku or Hans. The door broke over the enforcer, but the man wasn't as affected as Enkidu would have liked. He took the blow with an unnatural grace, what should have outright incapacitated simply blew the wind out of their lungs. Discarding his Tommy gun, the mob enforcer drew a small pistol from his pants. He raised the gun and shot Enkidu three times in center mass. It knocked her down, the enforcer stood over her raising his gun to fire his gun at her head Enkidu wrapped a vine around the enforcers neck and pulled him down onto the ground next to her. As soon as the enforcer hit the ground Enkidu struggled with the enforcer tearing the gun away from him. During the struggle the gun went off and instead of thoughtfully striking her ballistics vest it tore into her arm. Her mythos did its best to defend her, so it didn't do as much damage as it could have, but any efforts by her mythos at damage control was limited. Enkidu grunted clutching the wound with her free hand. Baku looked back to the brothers for the first time since the enforcers had arrived. He ambled over to the table Dwight laid next to and grabbed his nunchaku. Then he kneeled next to the man and asked ", What's your connection to Honey Lip"

"It's a simple deal," Dwight wheezed ", I send desperate suckers to his way and he gives us a cut of the profit and keeps the cop from the precinct off our backs"

Enkidu perked up ", Who in the precinct is on the take?"

", Not a damn clue"

Baku asked ", Do you know where the Honey Lip is based"

", No"

Baku raised his Nunchaku and brought it down on Dwight's jaw.

"I swear I don't know," He cried, raising his arms ", whenever we meet, they always come to us!"

Satisfied, Baku got up onto his feet and left the shop with the others. Baku turned to Enkidu,  
", Will you be alright?"

But the wound had already started clotting covering the wound with lichen like skin.

", Yeah, I think I'll be okay"

Enkidu turned to leave but Baku stopped her.

"Take this," He said handing Enkidu a clean-cut business card, that read "_All Seeing Eye Investigations"_. The two parted ways, Enkidu turned to look at the trio one last time, and uncontrollably a smile spread across her face. She had a good feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the city, in a shoddy motel where gunshots could constantly be heard Enkidu started her day. Her apartment was well ordered, or at least it was as clean as it could be. No trash or garbage could be found on the floor though the occasional cockroach could be seen skittering out from the bottom of the bed to the safety of the wall's crawlspaces. Enkidu unknowingly ended this mad dash as she got off her bed and made her way to her apartment's bathroom. She had something else on her mind, she had dreamt a wonderful dream something diametrically opposed to her plastic life in the city, she had dreamt that she was running through the deep green hues of the jungles of Sumer. When she had awoken, she felt like something had been snatched away from her, the vividness of life stolen away from her leaving only a muted bitter bile. She did her best to forget, to think about her life in the city but the dulled echoes of freedom remained within her psyche like a parasite leeching away from her attention. But she pushed those thoughts aside. Instead she pulled open the drawer that sat next to her bed and riffled around until she found what she had wanted, the business card she had gotten yesterday. Enkidu gazed at the address that had been stamped onto the card. Then she grabbed her things. A bulletproof vest, her trusty pistol and some ammo for it. She walked out the door and onto the second floor of the building she almost considered taking the stairs down but instead she wrapped her vines around the railings on the second floor and rappelled down to the first floor. When her feet grace the ground, the vines shortened telescoping back into her arm. She got into her car shifting it into gear.

Meanwhile Lily sat at the office with Hans in the middle of a very important lesson.

"And so, you after you put the eggs and milk into the bowl you mix the ingredients as thoroughly as possible," Hans instructed tilting the bowl to show its contents.

Lily raised her hand and asked ", But how are you gonna cook it? There stove here doesn't work."

"It's rather simple Lily," Hans replied, then muttering in an indecipherable dialect cast a spell. And before Lily's eyes the batter bubbled and cooked. In a matter of seconds, the batter was fully cooked and ready to eat.

"Wow that's amazing!" Lily beamed.

Hans meanwhile put the results on four paper plates, covered two in tin foil and gave the other two to Lily and himself. They both dug into the meal filling their mouths with the delicious scrambled eggs. Lily gasped and got up running to the minifridge that they kept in the office and pulled out a half empty gallon of milk and poured a glass first for Hans then one for herself.

", Thank you Lily I had almost forgotten"

Lily grinned as she sipped milk from her plastic cup.

In a dojo Baku was aiding a student develop his students in developing their grappling and throwing techniques.

"Good but when you throw someone after they attack, be sure to use their momentum against them," He instructed.

And somewhere in the city in a speakeasy, three men stood at attention. One kneeled before his superior. "Boss, someone's digging into our operation, we were notified by Michael," He said.

His superior did not reply.

"Boss? What's the plan?" He asked slightly worried.

"Send Delia after them, she's been looking for something to bite into," He announced.

A few hours later, back at all seeing eye investigations the crew had begun to hammer out the plan of attack for the day.

Enkidu spoke first ", I think we should go to the precinct I have the feeling that they've tampered with the autopsy report."

However, Baku countered saying ", My sixth sense has highlighted a place of interest, it's called Rusty's Bar"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Enkidu countered ", after yesterday's incident the mob will probably be scrambling to clean up evidence if we don't go to the morgue now, they might tamper with the body or destroy what little evidence they have left"

", Alright then let's get to work"

The group walked down the stairs, Enkidu was the first one to reach the street level and her car. She turned the ignition as she was about to drive off there was a rapping on the passenger side window. Baku was giving her an awkward smile and pointed at the inside of the car. Enkidu rolled her eyes and unlocked the car. Lily, Hans, and Baku squeezed into the shoddy police vehicle and where then on their way. The crew finally drove off.

In no time at all the group arrived at the precinct, a rather short and wide building, the building was made even more drab by the heavy rain that had started to pour down. The disembarking from the car the group ran toward the building, Hans acting as a human umbrella for the group. Enkidu entered the building and talked to the coroner.

"Hey! We need to see Sam Saddles body; we think that someone's tampered with the body," Enkidu roughly asserted.

"Sorry Mam but I've been told to keep the body under lock and key," The coroner grinned.

"Mam, I don't think you understand how important it is that we see the body," Baku insisted.

"I'm sorry if you have a problem with it, ask the chief to grant you access," The Coroner passively aggressively replied.

"If you want you can have the coroner's report," She said giving a smug grin.

Enkidu grunted, angry at the coroner. She waved the others over and together they stared at the printed-out coroner report. It didn't really help all it did was confirm what everyone else had said earlier, Sam Saddle had committed suicide

"Do you think that you can convince the chief," Lily asked

"The more important question is whether or not captain is crooked," Baku whispered turning to look at the other beat cops that where in the precinct not that there where many.

Enkidu took a great offense to this ", Trust me, the chief is many things, but a crook isn't one of them"

Enkidu took a breath; she was nervous about talking with the Chief. She wasn't sure whether or not she'd get the chief who was obsessed with the Pan case or the Chief who was earnest in his goal of making the precinct a better place. Enkidu eased open the door and frowned as she realized that the cosmic dice of lady luck had rolled snake eyes. The chief was a mess, his hair hadn't been touched by the firm bristles of a comb nor by the cleaning splendor of shampoo. He sat at his table building a intricate model depicting a man with hairy legs standing in a storefront. Enkidu knew what she was looking at it was a painstaking recreation of his last encounter with his white whale, the serial kidnapper Pan.

Enkidu remembered that night in such detail that you would have thought that she had installed a tape recorder into her head.

A dry heat had permeated the inky darkness of the night, it had been one of the rare few days where there had been no rain within the city. Enkidu and the chief had the perp at their mercy, he had been run into a dead-end alleyway.

The chief screamed ", Get down on the ground and drop your weapons!"

The kidnapper dropped the sack they were holding, allowing the top to open and revealing the small child that had been left within. Then he slowly transitioned to a prone stance. The chief relaxed just a little and holstered his pistol. He slowly walked over to the perp and put a pair of handcuffs on him and lifted him up onto his feet. Enkidu had for just a moment thought that the chase was over. Oh, how wrong she was, as soon as the thief had gotten up onto his feet the rocked his head back smashing into Chief James' nose. He stumbled back and ran at detective Enkidu, before leaping up into the air. Enkidu continued firing at the rapidly disappearing dot in the sky.

"What the hell?" Was all the chief could say.

He did not scream, saying that I had failed or asking how the perp had gotten past me of all people. He simply fell onto his knees and gazed at sky.

After this stroll down memory lane Chief James finally noticed the group.

"Oh, detective Enkidu, what do you want I'm busy right now," He grumbled, his voice violently wavering with uncontained rage.

Enkidu truly felt bad for the man, he was dealing in something that he truly didn't understand, his perception constricted by an alien force.

"We need authorization to access the body of Sam Saddle," Enkidu concisely stated.

"What's with those wierdos next to you," The chief muttered.

"They're private investigators I work for in my off-time sir I've brought them in for a second opinion, sir," Enkidu replied, as sweat fell down her face.

"Weren't you the one who wrote the autopsy report," The chief asked as he molded a shoddy replica of himself.

"No, sir I don't have access to the body so I'm not sure how I could have written the damn thing," She replied.

", Hmm, alright but don't bother me again"

The chief pulled out a sticky note and wrote on it ", Give Enkidu access to the body"

Satisfied, the investigators walked out of the office, however as they stepped out the chief said something that sent electricity buzzing throughout her body.

"Hey, are you having an allergic reaction or something? You and your big friend over there are looking a bit green," He said pointing to Enkidu and Hans.

"Yes, sir I'll make sure to get an ointment later," Enkidu replied.

Baku looked over at Enkidu asking ", I thought your Captain was a sleeper"

Enkidu nodded whispering ", Me too, but he's investigating another mythoi, I think the investigation is causing him to unlock his mythos" He said

The group walked into the morgue, with Lily and Enkidu both sporting cocky smirks. Enkidu slammed the note onto the coroner's desk.

", We'd like access to that body now"

The coroner stared at the note fear filling her eyes, then she reluctantly handed the keys to the autopsy room. As the crew passed her desk to enter the room Lily stuck her tongue out at the coroner.

They entered a spacious room with two tables sitting smack dab in the middle of the room. The room was a solid forty degrees cooler, than the outside. Enkidu marched over to the table and examined the body. Immediately she knew something was wrong, the report had stated that the cause of death was strangulation, but there were no ligament marks around the neck to indicate strangling and from around his mouth foam trickled out.

"He wasn't strangled," Enkidu revealed ", He was drowned".

While the adults examined the body Lily, with Hans' help went through Sam's personal effects. Within the effects she found something, a napkin with a lipstick kiss and the name Rusty's Bar written in the corner.

"Baku, you said that your hunter senses where telling you to head to Rusty's Bar," Lily asked, putting the pieces together.

"Good Eye Lily," Hans praised

Both Baku and Lily looked away from the body and ambled over to the corner Lily was sitting in.

"It seems we know where to go next," Baku muttered looking at the napkin.

The coroner saw the group walk out of the room, walking with a purpose.

She was certain that they knew everything now she picked up the phone on her desk and nervously typing in a phone number.

In short order she successfully dialed up the phone number.

"Sir, they got access to the body, I think they know," She gulped.


End file.
